The Nightmare After Christmas
by Theoretician
Summary: Four years after the Christmas fiasco, Jack and Sally are the happiest couple in Halloweentown. However—someone seeks to take Sally away from the Pumpkin King...
1. Rag Doll Johnny

**Title: **The Nightmare After Christmas

** Author: **Mademoiselle Juko

** Rating: **PG

** Summary: **Four years after the Christmas fiasco, Jack and Sally are the happiest couple in Halloweentown. However—someone seeks to take Sally away from the Pumpkin King...

** Content/Warnings: **Nothing, really. Unless you hate awesome-ness.

** Feedback: **I would love lots of feedback! Because feedback=a happy, better writer.

** Spoilers: **None, unless you've never seen the movie.

** Disclaimer: **Tim Burton owns The Nightmare Before Christmas, from Jack Skellington down to the last egg in Easter Land. Meaning all of it. I am making no profit whatsoever from this story—unless you count the pleasure of creation profit.

Johnny watched Jack and Sally sulkily, stirring his batwing latte. Jack's bony fingers were intertwined with Sally's leaf-filled ones. They were talking and laughing and sipping their drinks cheerfully.

Johnny hated it.

Johnny picked idly at a loose string on his wrist. Then, he frowned deeply, and glanced at the couple again. _He_ should be the one holding Sally's hand, not Jack "The Pumpkin King" Skellington. Johnny was like Sally; a patched-together being. Black thread held his body together—his limbs were sewn to his torso, his head to his neck, and...well, everything else. He was a rag doll, like Sally. Of course, he was more human-like than the red-haired beauty. Her skin had a bluish tinge to it, his skin was a pale cream color. Her long red hair wasn't as silky and smooth as his own messy black hair. Her limbs were more easily detached from her body, due to poorer craftsmanship. She was, after all, the doctor's prototype.

Johnny thought she was beautiful.

She wasn't a classic beauty, no. But there was something about her kind, sewn face that drew Johnny to her. She was not only gorgeous, but she also kind and sweet. Those traits were hard to find in one woman.

And then there was Jack.

Tall, pencil thin, and skeletal, Jack was the bane of Johnny's existence. What did dear,

sweet Sally see in that pile of bones? What did _anyone_ see in Jack? Johnny snorted internally. He hated Jack. Jack and his stupid, pinstriped suit self.

"Hi, Johnny!" Johnny snapped out of his hateful reverie and looked up. Sally was standing in front of him. Jack was behind her.

"Oh. Hello, Sally. Jack," he added reluctantly.

"How've you been? I didn't see you over here until we were about to leave!" said Sally, smiling.

_ Of course you didn't. You were too busy with Bone Daddy there. _"I've been fine. You?"

"I've been great! Jack and I—"

"Sally, remember our little conversation yesterday," Jack interrupted. He smiled at Johnny. "We'd best be on our way. Don't want to be late to our appointment with the mayor." Sally looked at the seven and a half foot skeleton.

"I remember. Well, goodbye, Johnny. See you later," Sally said. She and Jack left. As the two of them walked down the street, Sally waved at Johnny. He saw a flash of silver on her left hand. Johnny feigned a smile until the couple was out of sight. Then, his smile turned into a scowl. He snatched up his latte and stormed out of the coffee shop.

A scream woke Johnny from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, and glared at his alarm clock. Another high-pitched shriek emitted from it. He sat up and switched it off. Bright sunlight was shining through his window, and the bell was tolling.

"Town meeting!" the mayor's voice came faintly from the street. "Town meeting!" Johnny got out of bed and went to the window. The townsfolk were all heading into the town hall. Sighing, Johnny got dressed and went to the town hall.

"..and now, our very own Jack Skellington and his lovely lady, Sally the rag doll, have an announcement." Johnny sat up straighter in his seat. Jack was heading up to the front, his hand in Sally's. She was all smiles and happiness.

"I'm sure you all know that Sally and I have been together a long time," Jack began. _Four years and sixty-five days, to be exact, _thought Johnny. "And, well, we have a very special announcement. Sally?" Sally was practically bouncing with happiness.

"Jack and I are going to get married!" she said cheerily. Everyone ooh-ed and started clapping. All of the townsfolk—except for one. Johnny stood up and slunk out of the town hall. No one noticed. No one cared.

Johnny strode along the streets of Halloweentown. Most everyone was still in the town hall, chattering excitedly. Johnny had uttered every profanity that came to mind, and then repeated them. He couldn't believe it. Well, in a way, he could. Sally was obviously happy with her skeleton man, and Jack clearly loved her. But Johnny couldn't help but wish that Jack had been blown to smithereens the night he tried to take over another man's holiday.


	2. The Girl In The Lake

**Title: **The Nightmare After Christmas

** Author: **Mademoiselle Juko (A.K.A Master Jelly/Taronyu)

** Rating: **PG

** Summary: **Four years after the Christmas fiasco, Jack and Sally are the happiest couple in Halloweentown. However—someone seeks to take Sally away from the Pumpkin King...

** Content/Warnings: **Nothing, really. Unless you hate awesome-ness.

** Feedback: **I would love lots of feedback! Because feedback=a happy, better writer.

** Spoilers: **None, unless you've never seen the movie.

** Disclaimer: **Tim Burton owns The Nightmare Before Christmas, from Jack Skellington down to the last egg in Easter Land. Meaning all of it. I am making no profit whatsoever from this story—unless you count the pleasure of creation profit.

Johnny wandered through the gates leading to the graveyard without a second thought. He remembered watching Jack singing his self-pitying song, four years ago, and seething over how Sally empathized with him. He weaved through the statues and headstones until he reached the edge of the forest. Pausing, he looked into the trees. Then, he turned and headed in the direction of the lake.

"Stupid Jack, curse his polished white skull, I hope he melts or shrivels up or does his taxes wrong—" Johnny ran a hand through his hair, muttering to himself. "He's nothing like Sally, that dingbat, I hate his non-existent guts!"

"Sounds like someone has a grudge." Johnny started, and looked around. All he saw was the lake.

"Must be my imagination," he said aloud.

"Oh, I'm not anyone's imagination, sweetheart," said the same voice. Johnny walked slowly to the edge of the water and peered in. There was nothing there.

"I'm losing my mind," he whispered. Suddenly, a head burst out of the water, splashing him. He nearly fell over.

"Well, then, keep a tighter hold on it!" A gray-skinned woman lifted herself out of the water and sat on the shore. "There are too many of those running amok around here." She pushed her long white hair out her eyes.

"W-who are you?" asked Johnny, staring at her. She laid back, her skin sparkling a little bit in the dying sunlight. Her black eyes shone at him.

"Amyrillis is the name," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What?"

"Amyrillis."

"What?" She sighed irritably.

"Just call me Amy!"

Johnny stared in silence. She frowned at him. "Are you going to tell me your name? Or shall I just call you The Rag Doll Who Hates Jack?"

"My name is Johnny," snapped Johnny. He wouldn't allow Amy to call him something that had Jack's name in it.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny. Anyway, were you talking about Jack Skellington? What's he up to nowadays?" she asked. Johnny pursed his leathery lips.

"Shouldn't you know? He's just about the most famous guy in Halloweentown." Amy sat up and shrugged.

"The last I saw of him, he was with that red-haired rag doll, after he nearly got himself blown up and killed Oogie Boogie," she said. "I haven't been out of the lake since then."

"You've been in the lake for _four years_?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"Has it really been that long?" Amy said breezily. "I didn't realize. What's new in town?"

"Well, Jack and Sally are engaged," Johnny told her in a bitter voice. Her eyes widened.

"_Really_? How interesting," she said.

"It's awful, that's what it is," muttered Johnny, sitting down on the ground.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because Jack doesn't deserve Sally!" Johnny said, louder than he meant to. Then he scowled. "What am I thinking, telling this to a total stranger?" They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I could help you."


	3. Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**There is an important announcement on my profile pertaining to this and other stories, and there is also a poll I would like you to look at and vote on.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
